


Unrest

by Elesium



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elesium/pseuds/Elesium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young Bontenmaru didn't survive the disease that befalls him. With his death, the course of history has been altered. However, none of the retainers or anyone in the realm, except for the loyal Kagetsuna that can see the ghost of the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrest

Walking through the isolated area of the Date estate, a young page of the Date by the name of Katakura Kagetsuna quietly hummed to himself in content as a great news has been spread around the castle among the servants and retainers that the Date clan successor’s health is rapidly recovering since the plague has affected him. His heart soared at the moment the news was told to him by one of the healer that tended the young successor.

Carrying the tray of food that have been prepared by the servants he stepped toward the sliding door that separated the rooms.

“Pardon for my intrusion, Bontenmaru-sama.” He announced before he slid open the door and step in, the room was dimly lit from the clouded weather. In the room lay a sleeping form of the boy that have been occupying part of his life, with his messy chestnut hair poking from the large kimono that covered his small body.

To think such a small child has to endure tough paths in such a short time, he still held guilt in his heart for doing the unthinkable thing and inflicting pain to the one he held dear to him and the one he should be protecting. He still remember the memory that haunted him at night, the pain filled scream and the splatter of crimson liquid that tainted his hand as he continued the delicate process of removing the blind eye of his master with trembling hand. He shook his head a bit before continuing his task of waking the boy.

“Bontenmaru-sama, it’s time for you to be awake.” He said as he gently shook the one- eyed boy. Suddenly, an uneasy feeling settled within him when the child didn’t make a small whining noise or even moving an inch.

“Bontenmaru-sama.”  He tried again and shaking him again harder this time, still no response was made. Dread filled every fiber of his being as he shook the child again that gave the same response of nothingness. Placing his hand on top of Bontenmaru’s forehead he recoiled when the skin under his palm was cold, with panicked he pulled the cover of the boy and shock ran through the whole of his body when the chest wasn’t even moving.

“BONTENMARU-SAMA!!” Kagetsuna cried out with every ounce of his strength, he tried again to wake the boy that he cherished the most hoping that it is just a nightmare. A horrifying nightmare that he knew deep down in his soul that he refuse to believe. Unknowingly his vision began to blur and warm tears spilled from his eyes into the tatami.

Bontemaru is already dead.

 

* * *

 

His eye snapped open when the scream erupted near him, with confusion he sat up and turn toward the source of the scream, he was startled to find that Kagetsuna is bowing and pressing his forehead to the tatami. His usually composed body posture shook and he could hear muffled sob from the teen.

“Kagetsuna, why are you crying?” he asked in confusion the older teen is usually composed even in any situation, he even dully remember that in his feverish haze Kagetsuna sat near him holding his trembling hand. But even when the boy called out to the teen, he didn’t hear him still crying his heart out with unknown reason. He then stood up and try to push the teen from the side wanting to make him fall and snap out of it.

But the unthinkable happened when his small hand went through Kagetsuna, with a startled yelp he stumbled backward and fell to the floor. He look down to his hand and felt chill running down his spine, his hand was glowing blue and transparent. He then turned his head where Kagetsuna was bowing to only to shake in disbelief and fear. He was looking at his own body, cold and lifeless.


End file.
